HERMANO
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Cap1] Las acciones del pasado pueden llevar consecuencias en el futuro... EN LA CRONOLOGIA DE HP Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX


Crear este fic me ha dado mas de un dolor de cabeza que espero que sea recompensado. Creanme, no es fácil hacer algo sobre lo que ya casi todo esta hecho.  
Así que comenzare tal y como tenia planeado esto.

**DATO: EL FIC ESTA EN LA CRONOLOGIA DE HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX.**

DATO 2: ALGUNAS VECES SE IRAN INTERCALANDO PRESENTE Y PASADO.  


**DATO 3: INTENTARE SER LO MAS FIEL A LA CRONOLOGIA DE LAS EPOCAS CORRESPONDIENTES.**

**  
Así que, esperando que sea de su agrado les dejo con este ya casi polémico Fic.**

**HERMANO.**

**Capitulo 1: 1978**

Lily se encontraba fuera de la puerta, tenia vino de murciélago en su mano. Pero no quería saber nada de nada en esos momentos. Se dirigió al jardín del castillo de Hogwarts, esa noche había una fiesta y ella ya de por si estaba algo aburrida, su novio, James, estaba ebrio cantando Sirius.  
Bueno, ella también estaba algo pasada de copas, pero podía mantenerse conciente.  
Necesitaba aire fresco, aire de los bellos jardines de la escuela y tenia asegurada una noche apacible mirando las estrellas a la orilla del lago sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Casi se tropieza con una piedra que no había visto nunca. El vino y el aire fresco no son buenos amigos, pensó.

Pero alguien se le había adelantado, había alguien que no le fue difícil reconocer tirado en el césped.  
Remus Lupin.  
El pobre de Remus había afrontado su primera borrachera junto con sus amigos, no estaba muy acostumbrado a tomar, de hecho, NO tomaba hasta esa noche. Lily se acercó con ternura hacia él, era el único a quien podía considerar un buen amigo y un hermano. Aparte de James y de Sirius, Remus estaba ahí siempre, eran compañeros de estudio y podía tener buenos temas de platica en lo que se refería a historia y esas cosas que a James no entendia.

¿Quien… está ahí?-. Remus no podía hablar mucho, su lengua hacia que le costara, pero aun así se esforzaba.

Soy yo, Lily, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-.

Remus accedió sin hablar, ella se sentó a su lado, vació en el suelo lo que quedaba de su copa y la llenó con agua para dárselo a su amigo.

No gracias, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es un abrazo, me siento…avergonzado, no quería que me vieras de esta manera-. El Licántropo hablaba lentamente.

Nah, no te preocupes, es normal que estés así, es primera ves que te embriagas-. Ella le acariciaba su cabello.

Remus se apartó un poco, parecía estar asustado, Lily se preocupó

¿Que te pasa Remus? Tu no eres así-.

Es… es el alcohol, me hace querer decir y hacer cosas que he tenido guardadas en mucho tiempo, querida Lily-.

Lilly pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo, borracho o no, parecía que cargara con el mundo a sus espaldas y eso no le gustaba.

¿Qué pasa Remus?- Pausa, ninguna respuesta – Soy tu amiga, confía en mi-.

Si, se que puedo confiar en ti, Lily, pero hay cosas que de verdad no puedo decirte-.

Lilly besó su cabello, estaba apenada por Remus y quería aliviarlo de algún modo. Veía que salían lagrimas de sus ojos, para ser franca, primera ves que lo veía triste.

Dime Lily, ¿Has amado a alguien cercano y sabes que no puedes tenerlo?-.

Ella no pudo responder, antes de James, ella si había amado a alguien, de hecho, se tuvo que debatir entre su novio y alguien a quien ella estimaba mucho, el mismo Remus.

No- mintió – No me ha pasado pero veo que a ti si. Cuéntame quien- Acarició nuevamente su cabello- Y déjame ayudarte.-

Remus se levantó, parecía más despierto, las lagrimas habían secado y volvía a ser el mismo chico de siempre. Le tendió su mano a Lily para que se levantara, ella lo miró nuevamente y vio que sonreía así que aceptó su ayuda.

Te puedo contar pero con una condición, de aquí no sale-.

Ella accedió con su cabeza.

Pero lo que siguió después nunca supo si fue producto del alcohol, Remus había tomado su rostro y la había besado en sus labios, un beso fugaz, corto pero suave, mucho más tierno que los de James.  
Ella, por algún motivo no pudo desprenderse, quería hacerlo pero al parecer, el vino de murciélago era mucho mas fuerte de lo que se pensaba.  
Cuando él se separo, ella estaba aun atontada.

Te amo Lily, desde que nos conocimos, pero nunca he podido decírtelo, no me importa que estés con James, es más, hacen una buena pareja, pero el próximo año saldremos de esta escuela y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tenia que decírtelo de alguna forma-. Remus hablaba apresurado y algo nervioso.

Solo ahí ella se percató que al lado de Remus había una botella medio vacia de Vino de Murciélago. Ella no podía hablar, estaba en shock, lo que alguna ves pensó que no iba a poder ser por fin podía. Ella siempre había sido una persona responsable y leal, o al menos eso pensaba hasta esa noche.  
Estaba entre la espada y la pared, esta tal ves seria la única noche que podría compartir de esta manera con Remus.

Por otro lado, James estaba borracho, seguro que ni se había dado cuenta ella se había marchado al jardín y esas eran las veces que ella sentía que él no la quería de verdad. Habían veces que sentía que el prefería mas a sus amigos y que ella era un estorbo.

Supongo que no querrás hablarme después de esto-. Remus le cortó los pensamientos a Lily – Lo entiendo, buenas noches-.

No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda, vio que la botella estaba más vacía que antes y eso significaba algo nada bueno.

Remus (hic) yo…mentí, alguna ves estuve enamorada de alguien y fue de ti, pero nunca te lo pude decir por que fui tonta, por que elegí amar a un estúpido que se preocupa más por sus amigos, que se emborracha con ellos y que pasa mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo. Tu eres (hic) un ser bueno, amable, preocupado, se nota que te importo. Perdóname si te dañe de alguna manera y…-.

Remus no dejó que continuara, ella estaba más ebria que él así que le puso un dedo en sus labios, pero ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

En el fondo Remus, creo que aun te amo pero ya no puedo estar a tu lado, no del modo que tu deseas-.

Ahora él fue quien la besó, si esta era LA oportunidad la había tomado sin pensar y de verdad no le importaba. Se separó un momento de ella, se tomó el resto de la botella ya que así se sentía seguro.

Este Remus me tocó como niño malo jeje – Lily le sonreía coquetamente mientras jugueteaba con su camisa.

Lily Evans -. Ahora Remus volvía a estar bajo los efectos del alcohol - ¿Aceptaría usted pasar la noche con este joven y apuesto mago como yo?-.

Oh si, encantada señor Remus Lupin, si me lo pide de esta manera tan cordial yo no puedo negarme a tal caballerosidad de vuestra parte.-

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y se largaron a reír, el alcohol hacia efecto cada ves más deprisa en ellos que caminaban a paso rápido dándose besos juguetones hacia el castillo.  
Tuvieron suerte que nadie los había visto en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, fingieron que iban separados, Lily tenia la suficiente memoria para recordar la contraseña y pasar desapercibidos.  
Cuando sintieron que estaban fuera de peligro y sin a la vista de nadie, se miraron.

Creo, querido Remus, que mi habitación es mejor (hic), ninguna de mis compañeras se encuentra, están todas en casa de sus padres por el fin de semana largo, así que estoy completamente sola, la compañía no me vendría nada de mal-.

Lily coqueteaba con el besándole el cuello y desabrochándole la camisa, el, solo se dejaba querer-.

Si me lo pones de ese modo aceptaré-. Remus besó apasionadamente los labios de Lily mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación

**CONTINUARA**

Seguro que no están acostumbrados a esto, espero que sea de su agrado.  
DEJEN REVEWS!


End file.
